falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Yen Boys
An Ethno-Centric raider clan, The Yen Boys were originally formed to protect themselves from neighborhood bullies. After the War, they have become the protector for their neighborhood, which has taken on a pseudo-imperial facade. Being smaller than the other gangs, they aren't above working with the whites, when it's beneficial. History Pre-War The Yen Boys are descended from a handful of Chinese-American youths, varying in age from nine to seventeen. They were tired of harassment from their teachers and peers at school and on the street, and frustrated with their parents kissing the government's boot. They would agree on a basic code and always stick in groups, the numbers often able to turn the tide. This new self-assertion would lead to several confrontations with the police however, and several members would do time. They would return even tougher than before however, and instruct their fellows in what they learned. By the time of the Great War, the police had compiled a large folder on them and was about to transfer it to the DIA. Before the raid could begin however, the bombs fell, and The Yen Boys would be forgotten in the chaos. Post-War When the bombs fell, the Boys took it as a sign to get even, and they met to do just that. They would be met by a crowd of whites who had the same idea however, and a fight would erupt. The Asiatic youths would be forced to defend themselves with knives, and would leave several men dead. Taking the scuffle as a sign of worst to come, The Boys would rally behind their leader, who put the neighborhood on lock down. Their elders disagrees with their plan and ordered them back home and went for help, but when some failed to come back, everyone deferred to the Boys. They would gather all the food in one location, and then gather more from adjourning neighborhoods. By the end of the day they had gathered enough food and supplies to carry everyone through the worst of the winter, though at a high cost. A-third of those who left didn't return, and after a day of waiting, They began to fortify their homes. This would prove wise as several mobs came, blaming them for the war. They would manage to ward them off, but could not stop the radiation, which devastated the community. Many would die, and the rest would be turned into ghouls, who wandered the ruins of the city. They would enjoy the solitude, able to move freely without fear of violence and many of the boys turned into scavengers. They helped rebuild their neighborhood, forgiving their parents and elders for their actions before the war, and enjoyed peace for a time. This would end in 2090 when scavengers arrived in the ruins, followed by raiders shortly after. The ghouls initially tried to trade with the scavengers, but after several attacks decided they were no better than the raiders. The Yen Boys would rearm themselves and attack both the scavers and the raiders, to ensure no one attacked their home. This plan would fail terribly as both groups would target the ghouls in several raids. They would always be repelled, but they would take a toll on the ghouls. They would stay close to their home for the next two years, until they observed a party of settlers moving through the ruins. Seeing some Asiatics among them, the Yen Boys took it upon themselves to kidnap them and bring them back to Peril. At first thinking themselves to be slaves, the settlers were surprised to be treated like honored guests. They were told that the ghouls were Asiatics as well, and they would protect the settlers. The white members of the group would become very uneasy, but were reassured they would be kept safe. The Yen Boys put them up in Peril, injecting new life into the community and keeping the humans within sight. The raiders would act as guards for a time, watching the smoothskins in-between raids. They would target costume shops when caravans were slim to build their image, going for a faux-imperial China look. Quotes By About Category:Badlands Category:Raiders Category:Groups